Walls Fall Down
by Pyrahus
Summary: After the creation of the Berlin Wall, Prussia takes huge risks to save his people- even at the cost of himself.


Before you read, I'd like to remind everyone that this is HISTORICALLY INACCURATE. For the sake of humanizing the countries, I've made some changes.

* * *

When Prussia showed up on Hungary's doorstep, Austria and Hungary were both surprised by his sudden appearance. Gaunt and unkempt, with fresh bruises visible on his face, the silverette still managed to smile ironically.

"Even after you guys got divorced, I see you can't keep yourself away from Mangary, can you Specs?" The couple could only stare at the nation. The man looked like he had been left in the sun and bleached, all his colors faded; a hollow version of the once- vibrant nation. His once glossy hair was reduced to a dull gray, new lines drawn on his face, scarlet eyes dead. He looked _old_.

Elizabeta invited him to sit in the living room and poured him a cup of tea. Roderich passed Gilbert a plate of Kifli that the two of them had baked in the afternoon. An awkward silence settled on the trio as the silent question hung in the air.

_Why are you here?_

Prussia finally looked up at the two of them after fiddling with his tea-cup.

"Open your borders to my refugees."

It was Hungary who spoke first.

"Why? People are already leaving East Germany as fast as they can. Prussia, if your citizens keep fleeing then-". Hungary broke off, unable to voice the consequence_. You'll fade away _Austria silently finished for her.

Prussia's head snapped up, some of his old spirit smoldering in his eyes.

"I know! I know! But mein gott, if they stay, who knows what will happen to them? Ivan's crazy boss will rip them to shreds." Gilbert's voice cracked at the last part.

Now, Austria felt compelled to speak. "Don't be ridiculous, Prussia. Russia is a perfectly rational being and wouldn't condone unnecessary violence."

The pain in Prussia's eyes stopped him short from the lecture he was about to deliver.

"You don't understand, Pansy. This isn't like when Ludwig's boss went crazy, killing off all the Jewish families. You were there- you remember West trying his best to shield the victims." Austria flinched at the memories Prussia's words brought back. Gilbert continued on. "Ivan's become totally unhinged. I mean, before he was kinda creepy before and all, but now he's just bat-shit insane. The last few years haven't really helped his mental state, ya'know."

"Is that where…" Roderich trailed off awkwardly, gesturing to the bruises and cuts on Prussia's face. Gilbert laughed; a bitter ring that echoed around the tiny, but comfortable room and reached up as if to retrace the wounds.

"Kinda gives me a rakish look, doesn't it?"

Hungary spoke up again.

"I won't do it."

Prussia let his hand drop into his lap, his entire being slumping to the chair.

"Liza…"

"No! Gilbert, I'm not going to help you die! Aren't you the awesome Prussia? Can't you man up and hold on?" Hungary stood up, slamming her hand on the coffee table to hide the tremor in her voice.

The tense manner of her shoulder's showed Roderich how conflicted the woman felt.

Gilbert abruptly stood up, knocking over the chair he had been sitting in.

"Verdammit, Liza! My people are suffering. That damned wall- it's separating families, people who don't even know if they'll live another day to hope to see their loved ones again. Everyday, my people are terrified, not knowing if they'll be blown up to smithereens when eating their potatoes and wurst and that's IF there's anything to eat at all! If this keeps up, they'll all die of fear anyways! So please. Please."

Prussia swayed, exhausted by the effort it took him to stand and shout. Silently, Austria picked up the chair he had knocked over and placed it upright again as Hungary helped the weak nation sit again. Slumped back in the chair, Prussia closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he muttered so quietly, the two almost didn't hear him.

"I'll sacrifice myself. I'm already dead anyways."

When dawn finally shone its rosy face into Elizabeta's living room, Gilbert rose to leave, wanting to rush back before Ivan discovered him missing; but not before extracting a promise from both nations that they would ask their bosses to open the borders to receive refugees. Relief clearly etched on his battle-worn face, Prussia gruffly thanked them and rushed out into the cold morning. As they watched him stagger quickly down the cobblestone road, Hungary turned to her ex-husband.

"Do you think he will be alright?" she asked quietly. Roderich replied with more confidence than he felt.

"When his people are free, Prussia will live on. Gilbert won't give up so easily. He'll pull through."

* * *

The next time Austria and Hungary saw him, they were at the destruction of the Berlin wall, scanning the incoming crowd attentively, hoping to catch a glimpse of silver hair and crimson eyes. During this time, Ludwig had joined them and together they stood patiently, awaiting the return of Gilbert Beilschmidt. When night had fallen and all their hopes were dwindling, a waif-like figured hobbled through the opening. Looking up and seeing them, the man straightened a bit, surprise and joy washing away the frown-lines that had etched themselves into his forehead. Prussia was back. Ludwig had choked back a sob and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Bruder!"

And the rest of the evening was- as they say- history. Germany was quickly ushered off to deal with the new changes in his country (it was nothing short of a miracle they let him wait for Gilbert) and the remaining three made their way back to Elizabeta's apartment. When the excitement had died down, Gilbert told them that he'd like a nap, so Roderich and Elizabeta left him in her guest bedroom as they went to the kitchen to clean up the remains of the tiny feast they had shared with the silverette.

That night, a quiet hush fell over the area as millions of broken hearts worked to mend themselves. The brothers were finally reunited.

And years of walls collapsed in a night.

Fin

Hey guys and gals!

I hope you enjoyed this little excerpt on the Berlin Wall. Now, before anyone feels the need to rage at me I know this is HISTORICALLY INCORRECT. I had to make changes to create the contrasts, making Hungary and Austria's lives seem repaired to make Gilbert's even more despairing.

Moving onwards.

I never intended this to be a piece on its own. I've been working on a longer piece based around Austria's life and this excerpt didn't really seem to fit in where I wanted it to. Also, I originally intended to have the longer story I mentioned earlier to be ready for Acey's birthday, as it was my b-day present to her. Seeing as I'm still far from completed, I grabbed this idea, embellished it abit more and prepared it for .

Despite all these discrepancies, I hope this story wasn't overly offensive and such for anyone.

Thanks for reading!

Lian.

P.S- The "walls" I mention in the last sentence is in no way to be taken literally. The Berlin wall took years to take down. What I meant was the emotional barriers between the characters.


End file.
